A Different Story
by Moonlight2095
Summary: Tycho and Gabe have to save their friend, Linda, from the evil hands of Dr. Blood. After the ending scene from Penny Arcade: On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness Episode 2. OCxTycho Just warning you.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of 2012, so let's start it off with the first chapter of this story that I started typing the other day! :D :D :D

A few things I'd like to say here. I definitely depict New Arcadia as a remote- _extremely_ remote place somewhere in England. Let's just say it's on an island off the coast north of England. For that, I tend to think the voices of most of these characters are with an English/British accent. Except Gabriel. He just sounds American to me. Also, because the video game is rated M, I'm rating this story M (also for safety reasons, like violence and stuff). Also, there is definitely an OC pairing here, so just warning you guys now.

Other than that, enjoy the story! I'll get the rest of the chapters uploaded within the next few days. ^^ Or weeks... it's difficult to tell at the moment. ^^;

**I do not own the characters from Penny Arcade: On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**...**

My, my, it _has_ been a long time since we've delved ourselves in a world of chaos and adventure, hasn't it? No matter, we will just have to retrace our steps before the present timeline can continue.

Let's start at the beginning. New Arcadia, 1922. Desperation Street.

The meeting of our three heroes was very... _unique_. A giant robot had stomped on our heroine's house whilst she was raking leaves outside. It then proceeded to walk away, down Desperation Street, as our heroine Linda gawked in shock after it. Then came the other two heroes, Tycho Erasmus Brahe, wielding a machine gun in his right hand and a book in his left, and Johnathan Gabriel, both of the Startling Developments Detective Agency. They ran past her, following the giant robot that was now already in the distance. After a moment's silence, and a moment's thoughts, Linda decided that it wouldn't be a _bad_ idea if she followed them. They might help her destroy the thing that destroyed her house.

In any case, she was able to track them down and join their team. Thus starting their adventures together.

The trio drifted from place to place, upgrading their weapons with the help of Tycho's young aspiring-scientist of a niece, Anne-Claire Forthwith, and attempting to track down the huge robot that caused the giant footprints on the grounds of Desperation Street and Hobo Alley. They ran into strange situations with James Filth, a garbage collector who was bitten by an actual trash can; Dr. Ernald P. Whimple, the urinologist; and then a lone mime in Pelican Bay who told the trio his story of when he used to be an evil mime.

Apparently, the mimes were resurrecting the "Silent One", also known to Tycho as the God "Yog Sethis", by using the book, the _Necrowombicon_. Of course, by the end of the Silent One's construction, the book was stolen and nowhere to be found. However, if the Silent One is left to its own accord, then the whole world would be destroyed. With this in mind, our heroes then set themselves to go fight this God before it destroyed the world... much like how the giant robot destroyed Linda's house-I mean, _home_.

After finding the items needed for Anne-Claire to upgrade god-killing weapons for them, they set back out to Pelican Bay to face the Silent One. After a long and grueling battle, Yog Sethis finally fell, and with its demise, the three heroes split up once again. Tycho and Gabriel continued their agency, and Linda returned to Desperation Street and to her wrecked _home_ in order to try and figure out what to do about it.

However, their separation was not to be permanent.

The giant robot was not defeated, and it still roamed New Arcadia. Though its whereabouts were unknown, Tycho and Gabriel still attempted to locate it with ultimate failure. After an attack against a swarm of smaller versions of the giant robot, the two men decided to go seek Linda's help. They drove their truck full of oranges to Desperation Street. Although, their next meeting _could_ have gone better. They ended up ramming the uncontrollable truck into her already destroyed hous-_home_. Nevertheless, Linda was still up for revenge against the robot, and Tycho was very relieved to hear so. He knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat the giant thing without her help as well.

Once more, the trio started their new adventure, full of determination and vigor.

Along the way, they continued gaining the scientific expertise and weapon upgrades from Anne-Claire Forthwith, also helping her collect certain items that she needed for an invention. They also met near the entrance to the Cloying Odor Sanitarium Dr. Jonathan Crazoir, who was the one who actually created the original prototype of the giant robot but was unable to continue his plans for it because he was kidnapped; Dr. Lord Chandler Wolfington, the head of operations in the Cloying Odor Sanitarium against whom Tycho had a vendetta; and their old friend, the ex-mime Dr. Coriander Stripe, who was having technical difficulties finding his wedding ring for his fiancée.

After much time elapsed, the trio were trying to gain an autograph from the esteemed Dr. Krangle for Anne-Claire when the foot of the giant robot randomly appeared, stomping Krangle into a bloody mess. Then the controller of the machine revealed himself to be Dr. Mordo von Mundo, who held a bitter vengeance against the whole scientific society and ended up killing everyone there except Tycho, Gabriel, Linda, and Dr. Raven Blood, who was calmly hidden at a corner of the room beside a tree plant. From Dr. Blood, they received evidence, which was a piece of paper with emblazened handwriting from the _Necrowombicon_, that this destruction was caused by the powers of dark magic once again, and the trio then set out to the World's Fair to fight the new God, who Tycho deemed as "Yog Kathak".

After finding a machine in the World's Fair that was able to fully upgrade their weapons, for Anne-Claire had taken this opportunity to abandon them and work on her little "project", Tycho Erasmus Brahe, Johnathen Gabriel, and Linda infiltrated Dans L'Orange and proceeded up to the rooftop to start their ultimate showdown against Dr. Mundo and his robot Yog Kathak. Unfortunately, they utterly failed when the robot continued to recover itself from their attacks, rendering their weapons useless.

However, their savior came in the form of a giant baby-girl robot machine.

Yes, our young heroine, Anne-Claire Forthwith, trampled into the fair in her devastatingly adorable machine and waved a cheery hello at our dumbstruck heroes. Tycho only mechanically held his hand up and waved it a couple of times at her, while Gabriel's eye twitched. Then minutes later, Anne-Claire was able to defeat the giant robotic God. It fell with a large clang and laid still as a cloud of debris covered it in dust. With that, our heroes descended L'Orange and surveyed the area, Gabriel picking up a huge rock and inspecting it before throwing it over his shoulder, Tycho looking around lazily as if in deep thought, or maybe even in a deep trance, and Linda looking around, as if she were in search for something. The end was over and they could take a break, relax, even maybe actually get some sleep.

But that was not to be the case. Oh no, it was not.

In the shadows, Dr. Blood slinked around, eyeing the book that held many dark spells within it. However, before he could think of making his move, Linda walked away from the robot where Tycho and Gabriel stood and found the book herself, the _Necrowombicon_, which was covered in dust and sitting nicely upon a pedestal. She picked it up and examined it, wondering if this was really the book that Tycho was talking about. Behind her, Dr. Blood only gritted his teeth in anger, for he wanted that book in his possession. Oh, how he detested when plans didn't go his way. But no matter. The other two, being Tycho and Gabriel, were unaware of her disappearence. They were also quite far from the area which he and Linda resided at the moment, which was indeed a considerable distance from them.

Considerable enough for him to form a new plan.

He smirked at himself. He would have that book if it took the last fiber of his being to obtain it.

**...**

Tycho was looking around indeed in a trance. It seemed all too easy to be real. It had taken him, Gabe, and Linda maybe a whole half-and-hour to even barely weaken the God before it recovered to full health. Yet Anne-Claire appeared in that monstrous machine of hers and defeated it within mere minutes.

He was still trying to process the whole incident in his brain when he heard Gabe ask, "Hey, where did Linda go?" Swirving around, he also noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Gabe, who was just wondering aloud, "Do you think she went home?"

Tycho thought for a moment before he replied, "She was _just_ here a minute ago. I highly _doubt_ that she could have just vanished without saying anything to us beforehand."

Gabe looked around in confusion before turning to Tycho once more. "Well, if she didn't _leave_, then where _is_ she?" he asked.

Tycho was about to answer him when a loud clang echoed from a distance. Turning to the direction that the sound came from, he wondered, "What could _that_ have been?" The two then ran away from the robot to where Linda and Dr. Blood would have been moments ago. In their place was only a lone hoe, left behind in an eery silence, looking pitifully lonely as it lay on the ground. Tycho picked it up and observed it before turning to face Gabriel. "Well, she couldn't have left without _this_," he stated, gesturing to the hoe in his hand.

Gabriel stared at the hoe before asking, "So... what does _that_ mean?"

Tycho looked around the area before noticing the pedestal that the _Necrowombicon_ laid upon before Linda had picked it up. He traced the top of the pedestal, noticing how there was dust along the edges, but no dust was found in the place where the book would have been. He then scowled.

"God damnit," he cursed as he turned to his companion. "Someone has been here. And it couldn't have been _only_ Linda, else her weapon wouldn't have been left behind. No, there was someone _else_ in this vacinity. Not only did he take the book-" he gestured to the pedestal "-but he also probably took Linda as well."

Gabriel stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wait, so you mean..." He then closed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. Once he exhaled it, he cursed, "Fuck. You mean we have to go on _another_ fucking goose chase?"

Tycho replied, equally as frustrated as Gabe, "Look, if we let that book fall in the wrong hands, then the world is _doomed_. Plus, we can't just leave Linda to fend for herself. What kind of _men_ would we be if we just _left_ her with a diabolical _mad_man?"

Gabriel didn't reply to that comment for a moment. He just stared at Tycho. "..." He turned around to gather his thoughts. Then he turned back to Tycho and replied, "Well... I guess that would be bad..."

Tycho then said, "Good man. Now let's go track down this villainous demon before he commits a heinous act that we will come to regret."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Yup, that's pretty much it. Gotta work on the next one now.

**I do not own any of the characters from Penny Arcade: On**** the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**...**

"Shit, how the hell do I get out of here?" Linda muttered angrily to herself as she tugged at the chains around her wrists.

She had found the book, the _Necrowombicon_, and was only examining it when someone walked up behind her and backhanded her head so hard that she immediately lost consciousness before she even fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, she woke up sitting in a dark cell. It reminded her of a dungeon since the only source of light was a couple of torches in the hallway outside her cell. When she tried to move, she found that her hands were chained above her head.

Oh great. Now she was getting a searing headache. This wasn't helping her at all.

She peered around the cell. There was an old and broken matress to her right, and then a lone small bucket to the corner of the room to her left. Other than that, the bars that separated her from the cell to the hallway were the only things besides the chains that hindered her escape. She stared at one of the torches, working her brain for a moment. Hopefully, she hadn't been unconscious for very long. On the other hand, it could also mean that she'd been unconscious for a very long time.

That thought didn't make her feel any better. So now we're back to where we started: Linda tugging at her chains, hopelessly thinking that they would just give away if she continued and not wanting to give up. She was getting out of there whether her kidnapper wanted her to leave or not.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud above her head. Stopping her tugging for a moment, she listened intently as more loud noises drifted through the ceiling from the floor above her. Or _floors_. She certainly didn't know where she was. But she hoped wherever she was that Tycho and Gabriel could find her. They were her friends after all.

She stared straight ahead. 'Wait, _friends?_' she thought. In all truth, she sort of _did_ consider them her friends. Well, at least Tycho. Gabriel was a little too crazy sometimes. But she'd been hanging around them for so long now that the word _"friend"_ did seem to come to mind.

Linda looked expectantly back up at the ceiling.

**...**

If Linda could have seen Tycho and Gabriel through the ceiling, she would have been right. They _did_ find out where she was being held, and they both stormed the place with vengeance. One reason? Well, Linda was their friend. They certainly weren't going to abandon her as she lay helpless in the hands of her kidnapper. And they _knew_ she had been kidnapped. It was written all over the scene of the crime. Especially when they found her weapon lying on the ground.

That wasn't the only reason, though. Oh no, now Tycho had some unfinished business with Dr. Blood.

The two of them had gone to Anne-Claire, seeking her help for this predicament. Eventually, they had checked their support friends, Mr. Tails the robotic monkey and Div the phonograph, before realizing that Dr. Blood was nowhere to be seen. After looking around, Tycho wondered a bit angrily if Blood might have been the one who kidnapped Linda. Anne-Claire then came up with a scientific theory that Gabe could not possibly understand, and after locating Dr. Blood's mansion, Tycho and Gabriel left Anne's room.

Upon arriving in front of the giant mansion, 4 burly security guards swarmed out of the doors to meet them. By "meet them" I mean "fight them". Gabriel bashed the first one's head with his iron-cladded fists while Tycho shot at another with his shotgun. Soon, the battle drifted indoors, where Linda started hearing the large thuds and thumps from the dungeon cell 2 stories below the main floor. If she could have seen Tycho's angry face while he and Gabe were fighting the guards, she would have thought it was because they had torn a page off of one of his books, not because he was angry at Dr. Blood for kidnapping her.

Then again, she didn't yet know that Dr. Blood was the one who locked her up in the first place.

Anyway, at this point, the fighting had just finished, and Tycho and Gabe were trying to catch their breath. While doing so, Tycho was going through options in his head. It had taken a whole 15 minutes to get through those 4 guards. They would have to find Linda soon before continuing any further through the mansion. He also pondered over where in the mansion she might be. It was quite a large place, and they were only in the lobby of the first floor. There were two huge flights of stairs that hugged either wall, but both led up to the second floor. While looking in this direction, Tycho noticed two doors hidden near the bottom of either side of the flights of stairs. If the stairs were curved a little more, he might not have noticed the doors.

"Gabriel, we should examine where these doors lead," Tycho suggested, looking at the door alongside the flight of stairs to the right.

Gabriel shrugged. "Okay."

They both moved toward the door and opened it. It turned out to be a closet.

Tycho growled in frustration. Then he turned to the other door that was against the flight of stairs on the left. Opening that one also led into a small closet. He closed his eyes, inhaled _slowly_, then exhaled the excess anger out of his body.

Gabriel had no idea what to do for Tycho, but at that moment, his stomach started growling. "Hey, I'm hungry," he said. "I'm gonna go find the kitchen." With that, he trekked away from the stairs. Since Tycho thought it would be best to stick together, he followed Gabe from one room to another until they reached a swinging door. When Gabe swung it open like a cowboy would do when one enters an Old West Bar, his eyes grew big as a kid's would in a candy store.

The kitchen was _enormous_. Tycho had to wonder if Dr. Blood even had cooks here, for the whole kitchen glistened in white, as if it were just recently polished from top to bottom. And that was no exaggeration.

Gabe tip-toed through the kitchen, cautiously poking the kitchenware, the oven, the closet, the pantry, almost like he thought if he did anything drastic then he would wake up and find it to be a dirty and ordinarily small kitchen. After several minutes, he finally reached the refrigerator, which was three times his size. He opened it with such dramatic slow motion that it seemed as if everything in the _fridge_ glistened with freshness as well. There was plated fully-cooked turkey, a plated whole piece of ham with the bone still intact, three plates of mashed potato, two plates of stuffing, two cartons of milk, and three bowls of pudding, one chocolate, one vanilla, and one starberry. For the Coup de Grace, there was also a very overly-large 4-layered chocolate cake, with chocolate filling, and chocolate frosting. He stared at the cake and took it out of the fridge, handling it with the utmost care. His eyes started welling up.

"Th-This is the _happiest _day of my _life_," he stated, the enormity of his happiness silencing his normally loud voice into a hushed whisper.

Tycho stared at him with a frown. He lifted his hand and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it, closing his mouth and letting his hand fall to his side agian. He then left Gabriel to his own devices- er, food, and walked around the kitchen, examining every nook and cranny. His eyes fell upon the pantry. He opened it and found that it was not _as entirely_ clean and white as the rest of the kitchen was. He walked into the pantry, for it was easily big enough for eight people who were 10' tall to walk in without being hunched over or crowded. Tycho walked to the end of the pantry and inspected the wall behind a few rather large sacks of flour. He placed his hand over the wall and waded it across before he realized that there was a door there.

Tycho smiled to himself. "This might be it," he muttered almost gleefully. He then put down his shotgun and proceeded to tug one of the sacks out of the way. After maybe 5 minutes of grasping, tugging, kicking, and some swearing, he finally stopped and glared in defeat at the stubborn sack. He then turned away from the pantry and walked out. "Gabe, would you mind and help me with-?" he began asking before stopping and staring at Gabriel in utter shock. "G-Gabriel? By the _Four,_ please explain what you've been _doing_ these past 5 minutes," he asked, closing his eyes and opening them back up, almost hoping that the scene in front of him would disappear. It did not. Unfortunately.

Gabriel had virtually devoured the whole chocolate cake. All 4 layers. There were bits of chocolate cake pieces that were laying about the counter in no orderly fashion. Even the chocolate frosting seemed to coat the once whitened surface. Not only that, but all of the meat from the cooked turkey had been eaten, leaving only bones in its wake. Also, a bowl of stuffing and mashed potato had been gobbled up, and Gabriel was in the middle of eating the piece of ham and drinking a carton of milk, holding in one hand the huge bone that was still attached to the ham, in the other the carton of milk itself.

Gabriel stared at Tycho with wide eyes, as if he were a kid that got caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, and gulped the piece of ham that he was chewing on as Tycho returned from his excavations and stared at him in equal shock. He looked at the table where all the food was; most were scattered but some still stayed in their appropriate bowls. Not only was the table covered in devoured food, but Gabe's shirt and face was food-covered as well.

Gabe looked up at Tycho with a start before blabbering out, "It wasn't my fault! Okay, that's a lie, b-but the _food_... it was just _sitting_ there, _waiting_ to be eaten." He then lowered his voice a little, eyes still wide. "It was _asking_ me to eat it. I _swear_, it was _speaking out_ for me to eat it." He then held up the bone with the ham that he was eating just to prove his point.

Tycho continued to stare at Gabriel. Then he closed his eyes again, inhaled and exhaled a few times, before returning to his usual frown. Then he glared at Gabriel and said, "This is _not_ the time to be eating your heart out, Gabriel." He started walking around the kitchen, trying to find a towel or something similar in one of the closets as he continued saying, "We've _specifically_ come here to rescue Linda from Dr. Blood before _anything_ happens to her. Now _clean_ yourself up and let's get going," he finished, finding a towel and throwing it at Gabe.

Gabriel caught it and stared at Tycho, who was now pacing around the kitchen. Something struck him as odd. "Hey Tycho, I thought we were also going to get the Necru... Necro... whatchama-callit. You know, that book," he strained his brain trying to remember how Tycho pronounced it, but failed and decided to stick with "that book". Then he continued, "If that book is so important, then shouldn't we get it first?"

Tycho stopped pacing and whisked around to stare at Gabriel. Then he said, "Yes, I've already thought of that. The _only_ way we can get that book is if we find Linda and receive her assistance. Do you remember how much _time_ and _energy_ we had to put into fighting those guards when we came here?"

Gabe scowled and replied, "Those fucking _bastards_. Why do they gotta be so strong? That took us _forever_ to kill those bastards."

Tycho nodded his head. "Do you see what I mean? There's more strength in numbers. If Linda was helping us, we wouldn't have had such a problem with those brutes. Now clean yourself up and help me get these damn sacks out of the way." Finishing his response, Tycho then walked back into the pantry, once again attempting to move the stubborn sack from earlier.

Gabe stared after him with a confused look on his face. He wiped off food from his shirt using the towel that Tycho threw at him, starting to wonder about Tycho's feelings for Linda. 'I mean, I _guess_ she's nice looking... not for me, but I _guess_ for Tycho...' He wiped food of his face when a realization came to him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "_Nawww_," he muttered to himself. "He wouldn't actually..." Then he regained his facial posture, though his mouth was set in a deep frown as if he were thinking.

It was rare when Gabe would actually spend some time thinking, but when he did, it usually ended in cataclysmic recults.

He finished cleaning himself up and put the towel on the table where all the other food was. As he left the kitchen to help Tycho in the pantry, the table was the only thing that was out of place. It was the only thing that was full of color, the only thing that left traces of life in the white and sparkling kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm not dead! At least, not yet anyway. Ahahaha, I've been busy, but I found some time to make Chapter 3! (Pffft, so much for updating a few weeks after Ch. 2) I'll try to work on Ch. 4 now that it's my summer vacation. Enjoy! :D

**...**

Linda waited expectantly for a few more minutes before sighing and staring at the ground in front of her. There were no sounds coming from above the ceiling. She half wondered if the intruders were even _them_. She tugged at her chains above her head again. They weren't going to come off anytime soon. Even though she hated to admit it, she wasn't strong enough the rip the chains off her hands. In fact, if she kept trying to tug these chains off, then she'd probably rip her _hands _off instead. And she _really_ liked her hands.

Her eyes snapped up at the hallway when she heard a door unlatch and open in the distance. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about who it might be. Cautiously, she curled her legs up closer to herself. Then she waited as long footsteps drew closer to her cell.

In the light of the torches, a big and dark shadow stared at her through the bars. She caught her breath as she recognized who he was.

"Dr. Blood?" Linda wondered out loud. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The huge man gave no response. Instead, he only opened the barred door and entered her cell. Srambling her legs on the floor, trying to blend in with the wall or maybe disappear through it, though it was impossible for the dungeon was underground, she kept her legs close in front of her as the figure continued walking towards her until he was right in front of her. Then he took out a needle with one hand and proceeded to grasp her neck with his other hand. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to listen to her, she began kicking at him, though it did little damage because she was basically pinned against the wall and the floor.

Before long, the needle was injected into her jugular vein. She yelped and squirmed at the feeling of the needle in her neck. Oh, how she hated needles. That was especially evident when the doctor's at the Asylum injected her with a sedative, and when Dr. Whimple injected her with his... strange health-powering fluid. Those were the most awful experiences in her life. Now she was going through a worse experience because it wasn't on her arm this time. It was in her neck. It was _in_ her_ neck_.

Somehow, thinking like that was only making the situation worse than it needed to be. But she couldn't really help it. She _hated_ needles.

Within 15 seconds, the needle was emptied and taken out. Linda was on the brink of fainting. Before she lost herself in darkness, she saw Dr. Blood clean the needle with a white silk handkerchief, close the cell door, and walk down the hallway.

**...**

Gabriel was just finishing moving the sacks aside. With a soft thump from the last one he was moving, he wiped his forehead and commented, "Whew, these things are _heavy_. Good thing I had something to _eat_ first, right Tycho?"

Tycho just glared at him, making the smile that appeared on Gabe's face slowly disappear. "I swear, when this is all over, I am teaching you the proper etiquette to eat your food _without_ making it seem like a fucking _hurricane_ blew through the kitchen." Then he picked up his gun in one hand and his book in another. He turned to the door that was originally hidden behind the sacks and said, "Let's just go before I _completely_ lose my mind."

The two then huddled a bit in front of the door. Tycho cautiously opened it a little, checking to see if there was anybody waiting for them on the other side. Not seeing anyone, he then opened the door all the way. From deep within the darkness, a long pair of stairs greeted them as they winded down the chamber.

Gabe whistled. "Whoa, the is one long staircase."

Tycho lifted an eyebrow at the darkness below. From a distance, he could just barely see a torch against the wall of the staircase. He then looked at his partner and said, "Let's go, Gabriel." Then the two began their descent down the flight of stairs, Tycho holding onto his gun and book, Gabriel with his fists held up close to his face.

As they continued their descent down the stairs, Gabriel grabbed a hold of the torch that Tycho had seen. As Gabe took the lead down the horribly quiet stairs, he and Tycho heard a yelp. They both looked at each other.

Gabriel asked, "Was that Linda?" Tycho stared at Gabriel in shock. They both then raced down the staircase as fast as they could.

It took them a minute to race all the way to the bottom of the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Tycho noticed that there were a few more torches along the hallway walls. He himself grabbed one, pocketing his book in his pants pocket but still holding his gun, and they began their search for Linda.

"Linda?" Tycho asked as they walked through the still dark corridor. "Linda, please say something. It's Tycho. And Gabriel is here as well."

"Yeah," Gabe replied to Tycho's comment. "Heh heh, are you still with us?" He received a glare from Tycho, shushing him from making any more morbid jokes, and they continued down the corridor.

Tycho used his torch to light up each cell room that they passed by. Some were empty. Some had strange claw marks, or the lone matress would be beaten up, ripped apart, lying in weird positions on the floor. In all, it did nothing to ease Tycho's mind. Truthfully, he was quite worried about Linda. She didn't have her weapon with her, so the probability of her being in danger was quite high. Also, he was quite worried for her welfare. If Dr. Blood had the _Necrowombicon_ in his possession, then he had access to whatever the dark book contained within its pages.

That was as far as his train of thought would permit him to go. At that exact moment, he waved his torch into one of the cell rooms. He stopped walking as his eyes widened. There lying unconscious on the floor was Linda. Her hands were chained over her head against the far wall, though her usual apparel was still intact, which was a relief to Tycho. Her usual dark brown cape she wore over the light blue shirt with a dark blue kerchief around her neck. The dark brown pants still covered her lower half, and dark blue shoes were not taken off her feet.

'So, at least he didn't _do_ anything to her,' Tycho thought to himself, silently breathing a sigh of relief. He then looked over at Gabe, who was peering into another cell a little ways from him. "Gabriel, I've found Linda. She's over here." Gabe then looked over at him and jogged to his side, peering into the cell with his hands grabbing a hold of the bars. "Now we just need to figure out how to break through these bars," Tycho commented, testing the strength of one of the bars. They weren't made of Strengthium, but he definitely wouldn't be able to break them. He then backed away and looked at the lock to the door in thought.

Before he could do anything, however, Gabe put down his torch and rammed his whole side into the bars. "RAWWHHH!" he exclaimed as he broke right through the bars and landed side-first on the floor, bruising his ribs more now that they've landed on the two lone bars that fell with Gabe. He rolled onto his back, groaning in pain and grabbing a hold of his side.

Tycho just gawked at Gabriel. He then closed his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled. "Gabriel, new rule. _Warn_ me if you're going to do something as drastic as that." When he opened his eyes again, he walked to him and helped him on his feet. Then they turned to Linda, who was still quite unconscious. Tycho walked over, knelt down beside her, and put down his gun, waving his free right hand in front of her face because his left hand still held the torch. She made no movement.

Gabriel knelt down beside him. He snapped his fingers a few times before saying to him, "I don't think she's awake."

Tycho frowned at him. "No, _really_? I thought she was just _faking_ it. Like a fucking _actress_."

Gabe bit his lip for a moment. Then he turned to Tycho. "Hey, maybe you should... I don't know, like, _talk_ to her?" Tycho gave him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "No, seriously. Maybe your voice will, like... I dunno, wake her _up_ or something." After a whole minute passed, with Tycho glaring at Gabe. Since Tycho wasn't going to do anything, it was up to Gabe to make the first move. "Uh, yo, Linda. Uh... wake up? Please?" There was no response. "_Pretty_ please? With _cherries_ on top? And _ice cream_?" Still no response. Gabe sucked in his breath as if to get ready for a life audience performance. Then he said, "Sally sold sheashells by the sheashore." Tycho began looking at him weirdly. "Uh... Peter Piper picked a pickle from a... piping... _pepper_?"

Tycho facepalmed. "I don't even think that's how the saying _goes_, Gabe."

Gabe shut his mouth. Then he turned to Tycho and said, "I got nothing."

Tycho glared at Gabe. Then his glare changed into thoughtful look. He turned to Linda with the same thoughtful look on his face. Gabe wondered if Tycho was actually going to do something, so he stayed silent.

Tycho stared at Linda before saying, "Linda. Um..." He stopped and looked over at Gabe for support. Gabe smiled and waved his hands as if saying '_Continue!_' Tycho then looked back at Linda and said, "Linda, you've got to wake up. We're in this ludicrous dungeon, and Gabe and I have to get you out of here." Tycho closed his mouth and stared hard at Linda. Then he tapped her cheek and said, "Come on, Linda. Wake up. You can't sleep forever."

As he made light attempts to wake her up, Linda was slowly regaining her consciousness. Gabe grinned widely since he knew this would happen, but Tycho gaped in shock. Her eyes fluttered open, still groggy from her sleep. As her vision cleared, she stared at Tycho in surprise. "Tycho?"

Tycho breathed a sigh of relief to find that she was finally awake. His hand rested on her cheek. "Don't worry, Linda. We're here to get you out."

He was including Gabe and himself, but at the moment, Linda had eyes only for Tycho. "You're actually here," she smiled, her eyes reflecting the light from the torches.

Gabe looked back and forth between Tycho and Linda. His suspicions were confirmed; something was _definitely _happening between the two. This wasn't the place or time for it either. Before the lovebirds got too lost in each other's eyes, Gabe piped up, "Welp, since we found Linda, we should get outta this place!"

Immediately, the spell that hung over them disappeared. Tycho looked at Gabe in surprise and jerked his hand back. Linda had turned her head to Gabe in mild confusion before looking away in embarrassment, a light blush on her cheeks. '_This isn't the place to be thinking about something like that_,' her brain admonished her.

Tycho and Gabe stood up from the floor and looked at the steel chains that grounded Linda. "Hmm, I suppose I could break the chains with my gun-"

"Dude, I have _iron fists._ I can _obliterate_ these fuckers in one _punch._" Gabe emphasized his reasoning by waving his iron-cladded fists in the air.

Tycho slapped his forehead. "Gabe, I will not tolerate you going about _destroying_ everything in sight."

"I'm not going to _destroy_ everything. I'm just gonna break the chains!"

"Yes, and the vibrations from the punch will alert the guards that we are down here and could also quite possibly cause an internal collapse of the _entire dungeon_ while _we're_ still stuck in the _middle of it_."

"Awww, come on. I thought my job was to _punch_ things."

"And punch things you will, as long as they are _alive._ Now give me a moment to grab my gun..."

Gabe paused and stared at Tycho hunching over to pick up his gun. He glanced at the chains and smirked slyly. Linda sweatdropped and braced herself for a mini earthquake.

A moment later, a huge vibration rocked the walls of the dungeon room as steel chipped loudly against steel. The following moment, an ear-pitching and furious voice rose from the room. "_Johnathan Gabriel!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaaaaand, after an extremely prolonged amount of time, the next chapter! Man these are short. I should make the next one a little longer... oh well. Maybe 6 or 7 chapters in this story. I haven't really figured it out yet. I'll let you know what I'll do for this story next chapter.

In the meantime, enjoy!

**...**

Unconscious guards scattered all over the floors. Some fell down in the basement, with the crumbled rock walls. Some were fallen along the stairs. Most of them were sprawled around the three on the first floor.

They panted, worn out from the sudden death match. Linda was sitting against a wall, a now mangled frying pan she had managed to find in the kitchen held loosely in her hands. Tycho was hunched over, trying to regain his breath. Gabe was sprawled on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He was also heaving, his mouth open as he tried to breath in more air.

They stayed like that for a good while. Then Gabe sat up and turned to Tycho and Linda. "That... was..." He jumped to his feet. "FUCKING AWESOME!" He fist pumped the air.

Linda made a face and buried her head in her hands. Tycho glared at Gabe and growled quietly, "The result of a fucking lunatic no doubt." Gabe didn't seem to notice.

"Man, that was crazy _nuts._ Did you see all those guards back there?" He grinned eagerly at the pair.

"Yes, Gabriel. They practically swarmed us." Tycho stood up straight and dusted off his vest.

"Man, I've never seen that many guards at once! How many do you think there were? Fifty? A _hundred?_" Gabe looked around at all the bodies that hit the floor.

"To be more precise, thirty-two." Tycho rummaged through his pocket for his book. Good thing he put it away. It would've gotten trashed in that onslaught.

"It was like a _thousand_ of those fucking bastards stormed the place! And we took 'em all down like Kangaroo Jack. Knocked 'em all _out!_" Gabe brought his fists up and punched the air in front of his face.

Tycho wasn't qutie amused. "I noticed. They're all pretty much dead now."

"That was _insane! _Damn, we gotta do that again sometime! I know battling Gods is awesome an' everything, but just beating up a bunch of fucking douchebags is its_ own _kind of fun!" He looked especially smug with himself.

"At the very least whatever your definition of fun is," Tycho retorted back.

It was now that Gabe noticed Tycho's not very eager attitude. "Hey, wanna barge upstairs and take that book back? The Necronomnicob or something?"

Tycho blinked at that. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes. He had enough. "Gabriel, why don't we call it a day? I'm _tired,_ and Linda is probably exhausted. We can come by _tomorrow_ and get the book."

Gabe stared at him. Then he glanced over at Linda, who was peeking her head up from behind her frying pan. A smirk formed on his face. "Oh, gotcha. We'll, _come by_, tomorrow~" Then he waltzed - was he really waltzing? Yes he was - out the front door.

Tycho gaped at him, the innuendo hitting him a moment too late. His face burned with embarrassment and his teeth clenched together. When he got his hands on Gabe, he'd make the rest of his life even more of a living _hell_ than it already was.

Up ahead, he and Linda heard Gabe saying, "C'mon guys! One foot in front of the other, and soon we'll be back home!" Linda sighed and staggered to her feet. She felt sluggish, not at all what she thought she might feel like. Did the battle really take a lot out of her? Was it something else? She felt like she was forgetting something. She rubbed a hand on her neck, feeling oddly... misplaced.

Tycho noticed and walked over to help her. "Are you alright, Linda?" He reached out his arms and steadied her, not giving her the chance to fall down if he could help it.

Linda nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so..." She looked up at Tycho, her eyes staring into his face. He stared back, bewitched by whatever charm she had on him. Her heart pounded. This was the worst time for her crush on him to surface. For some reason though, she could not look away. Her cheeks blushed, and she moved closer, her head inching closer to Tycho's.

For some reason, Tycho was also leaning closer. Then their lips were touching, both hesitant and full of want. Then they were softly kissing each other. Tycho's arms moved around Linda's waist. Linda's own crawled up to hang around his neck. They stood there, in the middle of scattered unconscious guards, for a good thirty seconds before Gabe rounded the door and gave a loud wolf whistle. Then the two shot out of each other's arms. Linda looked extremely embarrassed, her face completely red and staring at the floor. Tycho wore an expression that screamed I-have-no-idea-what-just-happened. He gaped at Gabe before switching it to an unamused frown.

Gabe chuckled. "Wondered when you lovebirds were gonna kiss. Now, when are ya gonna do the _nasty?_"

Linda's face warped into a shocked expression. Her face reddened to a deep shade of scarlet. Tycho on the other hand gaped at Gabe in complete disturbia. "Gabriel!" He growled and set his features to a startled glare. "Do not _ever_ say that again. _Ever_."

Gabriel shrugged and turned around. "Yeah, you're right. It'll probably take as long for you two to hit it up in bed as it did for you two to kiss."

Tycho sputtered incoherently. Linda's face turned even redder. She covered it with her hand. Maybe it would stop reddening if she hid it long enough. It didn't work. Tycho sighed as Gabe once again walked out the mansion. He turned to Linda. "Might as well return to the Agency."

He held out a hand toward her, trying to coax her forward. He realized later that he probably didn't need to do that. They were all ready to get some rest after the adventure they just had. Linda didn't ignore or reject his outreached hand though. She gripped it with her own hand, the one not still carrying the frying pan. She glanced up at him, her face calming down but still quite red. Tycho smiled reassuringly at her and started walking as well. Linda blinked and followed him.

The way back to the Agency was quick and uneventful. Gabe made it there first, with Tycho behind him and Linda still clutching his hand. Once the door opened, the three walked inside. Gabe turned and winked at the pair. "I'll leave the bedroom open for you two _lovebirds~_" He then proceeded to have a book slammed into his face. He fell back on the floor before standing back up, a book marked and outlined on his face. "Owwww, whatchu do_ that _forrrrr?"

Tycho held up another book, eyes glaring into Gabe's soul and just asking him to say another word.

Gabe whined. "Man, you're _mean. _I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." He then trudged into the main room and flopped on the couch.

Tycho continued glaring at him until he lied on the couch before tugging Linda's arm to follow him. He opened another door and walked in. This was their bedroom in case one of them stayed up all night at the Agency. However, it was big enough for two people, though the two detectives rarely slept on the bed together. There was that one time Gabe had a nightmare and asked if he could sleep with Tycho, but that was just a few days after he had joined Tycho's agency. After that, he got pretty used to life as a paranormal detective.

Tycho turned to Linda. "Well, this is the bedroom. Gabe and I switch off using it from time to time, but it's still in top condition. I mean, if you define top condition as- _mrmph_." He would've babbled more had Linda not jumped him and kissed him. He blinked at her and gently pushed her away. "Now Linda, don't do something you'll regret la-mmph." That one backed him onto the bed. He managed to get her to stop for a moment so he could catch his breath. "Linda, I really hope you'll reconsider-" After that, he stop trying to reason with her.

In the other room, Gabe was secretly cupping his ear against the door. He grinned. It was nice to see Tycho having a life for once and, you know, getting laid. He was wayyy too uptight to not get laid. Satisfied with a job well done, Gabe decided to go out for a walk. He wasn't tired at all. He ended up faking going to sleep just to give those two their private time.

He walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to take a long walk before he returned. Instead, his face hit someone's chest. "Ooof!" He staggered back, eyes wide as he recognized the figure. "Oh shit-" Then he was knocked unconscious.

A towering figure at the door glared down at the downed fighter. He reached down and slung Gabe over his shoulders. Just before he turned around to leave, he glanced at the door in the Agency. He snorted, "Everything is going according to plan." Then he left, the door shutting quietly behind him.


End file.
